peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig's Freaky Sheep Pet
Peppa Pig's Freaky Sheep Pet is an episode from Season 1000000000 of Peppa Pig. Plot One day, Mummy Pig had a special present for Peppa Pig. She got a new Apple IPad Mini2. She also brought Peppa Pig an app called My Sheep ��. When Peppa saw the logo for the app, she said "Who's My Sheep?". Mummy Pig explaned all about the white sheep. "Help! There's a sheep on my uPad Mini2!" 4 buses named Gani, Rogi, Tayo and Lani came over to hear what the comotion was. "You guys!" said Peppa. Lani screamed "I AM NOT A GUY!!!". "Oh alright." said Peppa, breathless. Then a loud "PEEP-PEEPER!" could be heard near Capetown Pathway Station. That loud tooting could be heard from Thomas, one of Peppa's new friends. "Thomas! Finally you're here!" said Peppa, tired from running a very long distance to Peppatown Heathway. "Hi Peppa! Um, what's wrong my friend?" said Thomas. Then Peppa told him the whole story. "A freaky white sheep with green eyes just appeared on my uPad Mini and her name is My Sheep." "Peppa, my driver has an uPad, not like yours. His is a GEN." "Woodrow!" sighed Peppa. "I wish I could drive trains like you when I grow up!" "Yes you can be a train driver just like mine when you grow up, Peppa." Thomas replied. "Muddy puddles!" Peppa said. "If you jump in muddy puddles Tomas, you must wear your boots." "I don't even have boots!" said Thomas. "Silly me." said Peppa. Then, Suzy, Zoo, Danny, Richard, Edmond, Wendy, Rebecca and Candy came into Peppa's house. "OINK! Hi everyone." said Mummy Pig. "Have you seen Peppa? She ran away out of the house." "NEIGH! Ran away out of the house?! That's terrible!" said Zoë Zebra. "Meow! I agree!" said Candy Cat, too. Everyone thought that was very strange why Peppa ran outside the house, being saved by Thomas. Mummy Pig went to talk to Skids, her bright red car. "Skids! Have you seen Peppa?" said Mummy Pig. "BEEP BEEP!" said Skids (which means he doesn't know where Peppa had got to). "How intresting." Mummy Pig said, feeling a bit confused. Then, she heard George Pig crying. "Don't worry George, we'll find Peppa." "OINK OINK!" George replied, cheering up. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, George, Skids and all of the 8 friends both split up to find Peppa. "Peppa! Where are you!? Meow!" said Candy Cat. "Ruff Ruff! Cookies!" said Danny Dog, bringing lots and lots of chocolate chip cookies just incase anyone gets hungry. "Neigh! Peppa! Your uPad is waiting for you!" said Zoë Zebra. "Sorry Zoë, I'm not playing on my uPad Mini2 ever again when Sheep is gone!" Peppa said, hiding in Thomas' cab. "OINK OINK!" George said, who was wanting to play My Sheep. Mummy Pig has a special present for George, for feeling very brave and overcoming his fear of the scary darkness. "uPad! Hee hee hee!" giggles George. Shall I download Sheep for you?" Mummy Pig said. "Yes!" said George (which he sometimes says "no" to some things). When George looked at the sheep, he wasn't scared at all and did not run away. "Oink!" said George. "If you're happy George, we're happy." said Mummy Pig. Peppa was still hiding until Mummy Pig said to her "Peppa! Time to come home!". "Okay, bossy boots!" said Peppa, feeling a bit grumpy. All was a happy ending, and My Sheep was deleted off Peppa's IPad Mini2. THE END